


[おそカラ]心拍數

by billindip



Category: [おそカラ]心拍數
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: 首發2016.5.16。レスヒラ/什麼都很突然/カラ右深夜極限60分投稿，故不修改錯漏字
Relationships: Matsuno Karamatsu/Matsuno Osomatsu
Kudos: 2





	[おそカラ]心拍數

「先拔出保險栓，再壓下壓把，或是旋動閥門……噴口對准火焰的根部……」  
小松坐在便利店的座位區，看著自己筆記本上的一堆鬼畫符，默默地重複道，他每唸一個字，眼皮就往下掉一點，顯然是快要支持不下去了。  
桌上擺了三罐濃縮咖啡，只剩一罐還沒拆封。他的心臟在咖啡因的攻擊之下簡直要抽搐。

「Excuse me，這裡有人坐嗎？」  
小松抬頭，一個面色憔悴的男人站在他左前方，手裡抓著一個微波便當，用另一隻手指著小松對面的空位。  
「不，沒有。」  
男人點點頭，「那就打擾了。」  
小松看男人搖搖晃晃的坐下，把便當打開放在前方，他還吃不到幾口飯，口袋裡的手機就響了，男人趕緊接了起來。

聽起來對方還滿急的。男人回了幾句話，便匆匆站了起來要離開。

「是要回公司嗎？」小松問道。他已經完全不想看書了，和別人說點什麼也行。  
「啊啊，是的。」男人揉揉自己的太陽穴，「有點事情要處理。」

這大概就是所謂的社畜吧？小松同情的看著對方，「你看起來比我更需要這個。」他拿起惟一一罐尚未開封的濃縮咖啡。  
男人看起來有點兒不知所措，「這樣多不好意思……」  
「別見外，拿去吧。我喝多了會心悸。」小松把咖啡塞到男人的手上，「我叫松野小松，你呢？」  
「空松。松野空松。」  
「真巧啊，你也姓松野。」小松咧開嘴，笑嘻嘻的說，「你瞧，我們這不就認識了？咖啡就給你吧。」  
「……謝謝。」空松這次沒有拒絕，接下了小松的饋贈，「您是在準備考試嗎？松野先生。」  
「是的，明天的消防隊員資格筆試。好——討厭啊——」小松耍賴似的趴在桌上。  
空松捂住嘴，細微的笑聲從指縫流出。  
他笑起來其實還挺精神的。小松正想說些什麼，空松的手機又響起來了。

空松看了眼來電顯示，急急忙忙的說，「如果不介意的話，明天晚上的這個時間，讓我請您吃頓飯celebrate一下吧？」  
小松還來不及回答，空松已經接起手機衝出便利店，他走的很急，座位上留下一個黑色的公事包。

「真是的，這樣不赴約的話就不行了呢。」

\--

空松發現自己的公事包不見的時候已經是凌晨了，他回到便利店，座位上空空如也。店員也表示沒有任何人把失物寄放在櫃臺。

那也許是被剛剛的那位松野小松先生帶走了？空松心想，真是太糟糕了，喝了別人的咖啡，現在又欠了別人一份恩情。

\--

小松心情很好，筆試比他想像中的簡單。他心情一放鬆就什麼都忘了，回家打了個盹兒，玩玩遊戲，直到看見椅子上的公事包才想起來晚上和空松有約。

他來到便利店的時候已經是深夜11點。  
空松坐在他們昨天遇見的座位上，雙手抱胸，低著頭。小松以為他等得不耐煩，正在生氣，湊近一看才發現只是睡著了。

便利店裡黃色的燈光打在空松的臉上，看起來非常溫暖而寧靜，連深色的黑眼圈都變淡了些，微弱的呼吸聲迴盪在兩人之間。

小松覺得自己的心跳忽然加快，而他今天甚至沒喝一杯咖啡。

「空松。」小松拍拍空松的肩膀。  
空松睜開眼睛，「Sorry，稍微睡了會兒。」  
「是我比較抱歉，遲到了這麼久。」小松拿出黑色公事包，「我想這是你的？」  
他遞給空松的時候，空松的指尖不經意他擦過他的手。

咚咚咚。心臟好像跳得更快了。

「Thank you。」空松笑了起來，「您今天考試還順利嗎？我知道附近有間不錯的店……」  
小松什麼都沒聽進去，空松說話的時候露出牙齒的模樣好看極了。

「松野先生？您在聽嗎？」  
「啊、嗯，什麼？」  
空松有點擔心的看著他，「您還好嗎？是今天考試太累了嗎？」  
「我……是有點不舒服。」小松說，他被血管裡暴衝的血液搞得有點頭昏腦脹。

一個普通人的心跳，大約是一分鐘70下。  
今天的考題竄進小松的腦海，他可以聽見自己胸腔裡擊鼓似的聲音，越來越快，越來越響亮。

「有點不太妙啊，」小松不知道自己哪來的衝動，他握住了空松的右手手腕，「如果不介意的話，吃完飯後，陪我看場電影吧？雙人座，我請你。」

他感覺到手心裡，空松的脈搏也加速跳動了起來。

END.


End file.
